


eau de parfum

by pansyseed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansyseed/pseuds/pansyseed
Summary: “So?” Harry asked. “How is it?”Hermione took a sniff, before pushing a rogue, dark coil of hair out of her face. “Just enough to smell, not enough to be offensive. Perfect.”





	eau de parfum

**Author's Note:**

> i could have sworn there were more "amortentia as perfume/cologne" fics than there are, so i'm contributing.
> 
> there's also some ginny/luna in this, but it's untagged since it's not a main focus and i know if i read this thinking there was more linny content i would piss myself off.

Hermione watched as Harry stuck his middle finger into the cauldron, before carefully dabbing the liquid over his pulse points. First his neck, then his inner elbows, then his wrists-- perhaps the scene would have been intimate, if either of them cared for the other in that sense. But even with the enticing scent encasing the room, they both stayed clear-headed.

After Harry had finished, they cleared the room, making it easier to appreciate the smell without the source muddying the results.

“So?” Harry asked. “How is it?”

Hermione took a sniff, before pushing a rogue, dark coil of hair out of her face. “Just enough to smell, not enough to be offensive. Perfect.”

Luna was the first to comment once they joined all of the others milling around the school, as she often was. “You smell of recently polished oak wood, lilacs, and butterbeer.”

Harry smiled at her. “Yeah?”

She gave him a wide grin, with a knowing glimmer in her eyes. “Well, that’s what I smell anyway.”

A boy whose face he couldn’t place waltzed up to him and wafted the cologne into his nose. “No, that smells distinctly of creamsicle.”

Luna giggled.

Harry’s morning carried on like that for awhile, every once in a while someone coming up to him to comment on his new fragrance. At one point, three girls from a few years below him began to bicker and debate about what the scent was: peppermint, musk, or sunscreen.

He snickered when Ginny Weasley approached him, a puzzled look and broom polish on her face, and asked him why he was sharing perfume with Luna Lovegood.

Soon after, though, he heard a scoff from the other side of the hallway. When he turned towards the source of the noise, he saw none other than Draco Malfoy, loitering near the corridor windows.

“I’m not sure what anyone is blabbering about today. Potter, you smell exactly the same as you usually do. Has everyone gone mad?”

The amusement Harry had at the whole situation faded into a dull, confused buzz. It must have shown on his face, because Draco scoffed again.

“You can’t seriously expect me to believe that you smell  _ any _ different than you have for all the years you’ve gone here. If you did change something, you haven’t changed enough for all of this commotion.”

“Actually, Malfoy,” Hermione said, adjusting the books in her grip, “Harry’s wearing Amortentia as cologne today. I helped him make it. We wanted to see what would happen.”

Harry barely had time to see the smirk disappear from the Slytherin’s face before he rushed away from the small group forming around them, shoving people aside to pass through.

Once everyone had gone back to their business (which, of course, was not before staring Harry down for a while), Luna appeared beside him again.

“You know, Harry,” she began as she smiled softly at Ginny, wiping the polish off her freckled cheek. “You’ve never mentioned what Amortentia smells like to you.”

Harry let that sit in the air for a moment, seeing Ginny unconsciously lean into Luna’s touch. Truth be told, Harry smelled something similar to what Luna had said: the woody smell of a broomstick handle (mahogany, perhaps?), treacle tart, and something distinctly floral. It couldn’t be Ginny, though-- the flower  _ definitely _ wasn’t lilac. It was maybe even a mix of florals, something soothing mixed with something sweeter.

Hermione sighed. “Go after him, you ninny.”

Harry did just that.

* * *

 

“What sort of shampoo and conditioner do you use?”

Draco bristled at the voice coming from behind him, pulling his legs up close to his chest and burying his face in his knees. He was  _ not _ dealing with this today, or any other day after this, thank you very much. He would rather  _ die. _

He heard Harry sit down next to him. This was going to take awhile.

“It’s an important question, Malfoy.”

Draco snorted. “Oh, I’m sure it is.”

“It’s not like it’s anything I could use against you.”

“Which is even more reason you shouldn’t even want to know, it’s of no use to you.”

“Draco, please. Just tell me and I’ll leave you alone.”

Draco paused. “Lavender and hibiscus.”

He could hear the smile in Harry’s voice as he whispered the words back at him, his tone equal parts veneration, amusement, and understanding.

“That means you can go, now.”

Harry put his hand on Draco’s shoulder. “No, sorry, I lied about leaving you alone.”

Draco pulled away from the touch, finally looking up at Harry’s face. “What, pray tell, are you getting out of this, exactly?”

Harry smiled at him, before looking off ahead of them. “You know,” he began, “it’s interesting how many people smell flowers in Amortentia. I guess it makes sense, because so many people use floral perfumes and hair care, but it’s funny that it’s so common. I smell flowers in it, too, but I couldn’t place them at first. Luna knew she smelled lilacs immediately, but she would.” He turned towards Draco again, his eyes soft. “I did figure out what flowers they were, though. Do you know which?”

Draco shook his head.

“Lavender and hibiscus.”

* * *

 

Harry shook Draco gently, chuckling as he covered his eyes with his arm. “Draco, it’s time to wake up. I have something for you in the other room.”

Draco groaned, only opening one eye to look at Harry. “Can it wait?”

“Only as long as it takes for you to get dressed!”

“So, if I don’t get dressed, I have another hour to sleep?”

Harry snorted. “Come on, get ready.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Draco’s temple, then left the bedroom to give him his time.

Draco sighed and sat up in the bed, before carefully untying the satin scarf around his hair. He folded it neatly into a square and placed it on his nightstand, noting the contrast the orange and blue paisley pattern had against the stained cherry wood of the table. Even after the years they had spent living together, looking around the room and seeing Harry’s tastes and his entwined came as a shock to the system.

He sang to the catnip nearly blooming on their windowsill after he got up, and laughed as Tensi rubbed her face against his leg, hoping that he’d snip off a leaf or bulb to give to her. Draco tutted as he picked her up, knowing that Harry had been giving into her demands when he wasn’t looking. Who could resist, though? A tortoiseshell Oriental Longhair like her was hard to say no to.

Draco kissed Tensi on the forehead, then set her down on the second highest platform of the cat tower near the closet door before going in to get himself dressed.

“Nice to see you join the land of the living,” Harry said, once Draco joined him in the kitchen. “We got a save the date card for Ginny and Luna’s wedding in the post today.”

“Is that what you had waiting for me? My, what a lovely surprise.”

“Well, no, not quite.” Harry smiled, turning away from the food on the counter and producing a bottle of something viscous with flowers in it.

Draco looked at it before bursting out into laughter. “Lavender and hibiscus infused honey?”

Harry looked more proud of himself than he ever had before.

They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence, content to enjoy each other’s company for the morning. It hadn’t taken long for them to get into a routine once they moved in together; although, today was a bit of a change of pace. Draco usually woke up first.

“You know,” Harry said as Draco washed their plates and flatware in the sink, “I have to admit… the honey isn’t the only thing I have.”

“Oh? Is it not?”

“Nope.”

“I hope it’s not another Amortentia joke, as funny as those are I think your only ideas are lavender-hibiscus and cat related, and Amortentia ‘Tensi’ Malfoy-Potter is a sweetheart, but I don’t think we have enough catnip for another of her.”

“It’s not entirely  _ not _ an Amortentia joke. I guess you’ll just have to see it for yourself.”

Draco smirked as he turned towards Harry, though the expression didn’t last long, being replaced quickly by hands cupped over his mouth and tears in his eyes.

Harry adjusted on his knee, face flushed red and hands extended with a velveteen box. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, I know you were starting to think I was never going to do this, but I was just waiting for the right time, and… I decided that was today. We’ve been together for years now, and there’s nothing I want more than for this to continue for years down the line. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Draco blubbered, tears streaking down his cheeks, and nodded. “Fuck, of course I will, you idiot!”

“Hey, hey, can I at least put the ring on you before you start crying?” Harry laughed.

“Too late, but you can still put it on me.”

Harry took his now fiancé’s hand and slipped the ring on his finger, tearing up himself at the sight of it on his finger. A silver band with heart cut emerald and garnet on either side of a mother of pearl oval.

They latched onto each other in an extended hug, until Tensi came in and meowed at them to see what all of the crying was about.

“I guess we’ll be telling people at the Weasley-Lovegood wedding, huh?”

“I’d hate to show them up with how gorgeous my fiance is, though.”

Draco snorted and wiped the tears off his face. “I wouldn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if any of this is egregiously false, canon-wise! my harry potter lore is a little bit fuzzy in some parts, so some of it i looked up and a lot of it i just guessed. i live a dangerous life. of course, also, this is entirely not canon compliant, so it probably doesn't matter.
> 
> i would have made it longer, but i have another drarry fic in the works that i need to focus on,, oops
> 
> any feedback is always greatly appreciated, i hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
